Town of Smash
by Weirdguy149
Summary: It's basically Town of Salem with Super Smash Bros. characters in it. Expect a lot of zaniness and humor on this one.
1. Intro

**I've been gone for quite a while now, haven't I? Well, I have returned with an odd but hopefully good story idea.**

 **All Super Smash Bros. characters belong to Nintendo, Capcom, Sega, Square Enix, Konami, etc. All Town of Salem roles belong to Blank Media Games.**

* * *

Another year of Smashing had gone by and once again all the Smashers were sent home. The only two beings remaining in the expansive mansion at this time were Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

Usually during this time, Master Hand would be looking for prospective new Smashers for the next year while Crazy Hand would be playing random games on his giant fitted-for-giant-fingers laptop. In this instance, that was the case. Crazy growled at the laptop screen. "Brother! This game I'm playing- everyone seems to be an idiot!"

Master Hand sighed then shook off his glasses gently from his middle finger and turned to his destructive twin. "Are you playing that Town of Salem thing again? You do know that you become a pathological liar from playing this, right?"

"Here's the thing, brother! I don't exactly care." He cackled ever so slightly then calmed down to say "You know what would be a fun game for those other guys to play when they come back?"

The calm hand floated over to his erratic brother, saying "The last time you suggested a game for the Smashers to play, Master Core came out. And the time before that, Tabuu. And don't get me started about Giga Bowser and that trophy incident!"

"No one died from any of my games! ...Intentionally, permanently, or otherwise! But anyway, you should have the other guys play a real life version of Town of Salem! We can always revive whoever dies."

Master Hand drummed his fingers on the ground ever so slightly then shrugged by flicking his wrist. "Fine by me. As long as the rest of the Smashers are available whenever these games are played."

Crazy Hand squealed like a teenage girl getting front row seat tickets to a boy band concert. "You won't regret this, brother! I'll even bring back all the ones who have been expelled to ensure that you have all the space you need."

He sighed a little bit. "It would take me all of this break to recreate these guys, and there are quite a few good candidates for next year already. I would have to turn them down."

"Like I said before..." He floated over to where his nonexistent ear was then whispered "Don't. Care." He giggled some more then returned to playing his game. "Oh no, not the survivor!"

Master Hand rotated his pointer around, his way of rolling his eyes, then decided to work on the rehiring process for the currently gone Smashers.

* * *

After a couple of months, everyone came back to the mansion with a rather positive attitude. Some of them exchanged stories about what happened with them between months, others caught up in normal conversation, and still others were meeting together for the first time. There was a general buzz of confusion amongst them as to why there were no new guys this time.

Master Hand called on the announcement speaker, "All Smashers, report to the auditorium." They did so, all of them collectively wondering what sort of insanity would happen this year. To everyone's surprise, all that was up there were the two Hands with fifteen portals surrounding the room and eight figures behind them.

Mario, the de facto leader of the Smashers, decided to speak up first. "What is-a all of this about?"

Master Hand cleared his throat then said "So you guys know that Crazy Hand is usually the one who makes up strange games that happen to backfire strongly on us?"

There was a small murmur of agreement among most of the crowd (besides the mute people and the four fighters who never got to see any of Crazy Hand's plans come to fruition: Ryu, Cloud, Bayonetta, and Corrin).

Crazy Hand spoke up. "Well, this time, it won't! Welcome to the new mode we have created together: Town of Smash!" A pilgrim hat with a Smash logo appeared on the screen behind them. Master Hand announced "Every day, fifteen of you will be chosen at random to play a game of Town of Smash. There, you will be given one of 33 jobs and sent through one of the portals. The objectives to each are different, and no one will know who you are."

The other hand took over. "The name of the game is deceit and murder. If you don't lie or kill, you will likely lose... or win, depending on your role. To ensure even more that we have enough Smashers outside of the Town of Smash, we brought back some old friends. Come out, fellas!"

Young Link carved up his cover with his sword, surprising the Legend of Zelda heroes and Ganondorf. Then Pichu crawled out from underneath its cover, causing Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and slightly Mewtwo to react with anger. The Pokemon Trainer, called Red from this point forward, called out for Squirtle and Ivysaur to destroy their covers, filling Charizard with nostalgia. The Ice Climbers ripped the covers off with their hammers, while muttering "We live." in unison, creeping out everyone within earshot. Finally, Wolf and Snake shot through their covers in synchronization, impressing everyone (as well as causing some jealousy among the other gun users).

Master Hand laughed a bit at their surprise. "Yes, after a bunch of resurrective magic, time retrievals, and in one case a civil court case, every veteran Smasher is now in the Smash Mansion." Everyone clapped just a little bit. "Now, I bet you're wondering when the first game is, right?"

Before anyone could respond, Crazy shouted "Well, you'll find out now!" He giggled a lot then picked up fifteen fighters at random, throwing them into the fifteen portals. Master Hand cleared his throat again then said "As you were."

* * *

 **So, basically, here's how the rest of the chapters will play out. Each chapter will be a game of Town of Smash from the perspective of one of the town members. The list of Smashers and roles will be given at the end of the chapter, and everything is randomized, down to the character who narrates the specific chapter. As roles are introduced, I'll explain them in depth. I hope this goes well. Oh and I'm doing a normal Smash Bros. fic instead of a crossover with Town of Salem because it's honestly more of a Smash Bros. fic.**


	2. Palutena the Executioner

**All Super Smash Bros. characters belong to Nintendo, Capcom, Sega, Square Enix, Konami, etc. All Town of Salem roles belong to Blank Media Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Palutena the Executioner**

 **Day 1: 15 remain.**

I was plucked up from the crowd before I could even get in a word of protest. Of course he decided to remove me first due to my godly powers. The next thing I saw after being thrown into the portal was a wheel with one of the Hands wearing a stupid hat floating next to it. The wheel was spun and, for me, it stopped on something called "Executioner".

I saw the Executioner thing again then a label underneath, saying "An obsessed lyncher who will stop at nothing to execute his target". Before I knew what that would entail, I found myself in a small replica of my tower. Next to me was a crude drawing of that delightful child, Bowser Jr., with the etchings of Kill him! and Get him lynched! underneath in blood red. I thought _No problem. As long as he doesn't squeal, he should be fine._

I walked out of the temple to find myself on a piece of blue pixelated field with fourteen other people: Captain Falcon, Olimar, Kirby, Charizard, those eskimos from earlier, Pac-Man, Meta Knight, Dr. Mario, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Bayonetta, Peach, Cloud, and finally my target, Bratty Bowser. A retro wolf howl began to sound and all of us felt the need to come back inside as the field darkened.

 **Night 1: 15 remain.**

I couldn't do anything besides write a letter or go to sleep. Since sleep is for mortals, I decided to write. It was nothing special that I was writing, just the fact that I wanted to win this game honestly and alive. Here was to hoping that I would live to get through this. About a minute later, the field brightened up again outside my window and I decided to go out.

 **Day 2: 14 remain.**

When we came out in the morning, we found an incinerated eskimo. A mournful 8-bit piano tune began to play as we looked over at him. A voice came out of nowhere to tell us the obvious. "The Ice Climbers died last night. They were killed by the Mafia. We could find no will. We found a death note." *Oh look, you're dead again. Who'd have thought?* "We could not determine their role."

Everyone discussed about how Meta Knight died. It had to be someone who knew how to use fire, meaning Captain Falcon, Olimar, me, Zelda, Charizard, and Bowser Jr. were the suspects. Since I knew that I had to kill him at some point, I pointed fingers at Bowser Junior. Charizard stayed quiet for some reason, Olimar as well, and Zelda decided to reveal herself as a Mayor, which seemed to be an important position for whatever side she was on. Bowser Jr. kicked up a tantrum. "What the heck I did nothing! Where's Daddy, I'm so mad!"

Since I didn't know what any of these roles meant, I told Zelda that Bowser Jr. was dangerous, and that he needed to be stopped before anyone else could get burned. I had no idea if he was actually the culprit or not, but if I "won", that was all that mattered.

We eventually voted and all of us put him on trial. He cried some more about how we would be in huge trouble with Bowser if we killed him, not understanding that this was just a game and he'd be safe in a few minutes. We all voted, and the majority of us voted Guilty for him. He bawled some more until a ghost floated down on him. He folded over in two ways then disappeared. "We found a final will." *I hope Daddy knows I tried to do a good job.* "He was a Jailor." The Jailor thing had a green inflection, meaning I likely did a bad thing in succeeding. As I walked inside, I apologized for an honest mistake.

 **Night 2: 13 remain.**

I went back into my temple, conflicted about what I did. I had no idea that Bowser Jr. wasn't doing evil but then again, what if he tried to kill someone that was supposed to be good? As I pondered that question, the field lighted up again and all of us walked out.

 **Day 3: 10 remain.**

We came out, surprised to see a lot of remains: Pac-Man incinerated in the same fashion as the eskimo, as well as Captain Falcon's helmet and Peach's crown covered in drool. The music started again as the voice stated "Pac-Man died last night. He was killed by the Mafia. We could find no will. We found a death note." *The ghosts told us to do this.* "We could not determine his role." This was rather distressing, never knowing the roles.

"Captain Falcon died last night. He was mauled by the Werewolf. We found a final will." *I didn't think I could use cars here, but cool!* "We found a death note." *Om nom nom!* "He was a Transporter." Another green-sounding guy. I have a feeling that a lot of us were green here.

"Princess Peach died last night. She was mauled by the Werewolf. We found a final will." *They have no sense of cleanliness!* "We found a death note." *Om nom nom!* "She was a Janitor." This one sounded red. I suppose this was the Mafia we kept hearing about.

Cloud, usually a very quiet guy, piped up at once. "Alright, is anyone else constantly being interrupted by someone?" Everyone shook their heads, including me. "Well, it's quite distracting, so kindly stop it." Since none of us really knew what to go on, we went through the discussion and voting phases without actually doing anything.

 **Night 3: 10 remain.**

I was about to read some more to wait out the night when all of a sudden I was attacked by Charizard. He flew up to my window and breathed a puff of fire in my face. Luckily, I was apparently immune at night because I took the fire about as well as Hades in the underworld. Charizard growled in confusion for a second then got punched in the face by Dr. Mario. He turned his head towards me and said "For killing one of-a my enemies, I'll save your life."

I widened my eyes. Wow, was this what happened every night? This was amazing! Charizard flew over to Dr. Mario and breathed fire again as he created lightning from his hands. A collision happened between the two of them and they were in crumpled heaps on the blue tiled ground. Donkey Kong, in ill-fitting surgical gear, eventually walked over to Dr. Mario and shoved a banana in his mouth. The plumber slowly got up and, together with the ape, walked away from the dead dragon.

 **Day 4: 9 remain.**

The only dead person that morning was Charizard, singed black by electrical burns. That same piano music played as the voice went on. "Charizard died last night. He was killed by a Bodyguard. We found a final will." *Alright, you know your jobs. Avenge me.* "He was a Mafioso." I didn't have to hear the red in his voice to understand he was part of the Mafia.

I slammed my staff on the ground, making a muffled *ding* noise instead of the *thunk* I needed. "Alright, so whoever else decides to kill me, I can't be killed at night. Got it? Good. Now... does anyone have any idea who is what besides Zelda being the mayor?"

Cloud spoke up. "I'm a... sheriff, but I keep getting distracted by someone before I get out of my house."

Zelda tilted her head. "Who is this someone?"

"I can't tell but it was definitely a woman."

I crossed my arms. "Well, I was almost murdered last night so that counts me out." Zelda did the same. "I am obviously innocent. So that leaves..." All of us looked over at Bayonetta, who was busy cleaning her glasses in a vaguely sexually appealing manner.

She paused for a second then put them on. "Wait a bloody second. Are you really suspecting me just because I'm the only other woman?"

Everyone said in unison, "Yes."

However, only Zelda and I voted for her. The rest got the benefit of the doubt, I suppose, and I don't exactly blame them.

 **Night 4: 9 remain.**

I read some more the next night. This game was turning out to be much more fun than I realized. It beat having to prevent the end of the world for the seventeenth time because of a random tantrum from someone, that was for sure. I had no visitors tonight. As the field lit up, I was wondering how the others were doing.

 **Day 5: 6 remain.**

There were a few more dead people this morning. The first was Dr. Mario, my hero from the night before, with a gaping hole in his burn-covered chest. "Dr. Mario died last night. He was killed by the Mafia. We found a final will." *I think I did-a pretty well for something I never did before.* "We found a death note." *You have killed our leader. Never again.* "He was a Bodyguard." I felt a little bit sorry for the good doctor, even though I knew that he'd come back at the end of the game.

The next was Bayonetta... or at least her broken glasses. Like Peach and Captain Falcon before her, they were the only remains of her after the Werewolf was done with her. "Bayonetta died last night. She was mauled by the Werewolf. We found a final will." *Just when I fought I found a better dancer, he kills me. Good bloody luck on that one.* "We found a death note." *Om nom nom!* "She was a Consort." Another Mafia-sounding name. I was glad that more of them were being taken care of to be honest.

The final one was Cloud's giant sword, sticking out of the ground like a discarded toothpick. "Cloud died last night. He was mauled by the Werewolf. We found a final will." *I can finally investigate-oh good Genova why.* "He was a Sheriff." Apparently, the Werewolf didn't care who he ate.

Olimar, the quiet little alien, cleared his throat then said in his usual modulated voice, [I know who the remaining mafia agent is, thanks to the dead.] He pointed a wavering finger over to Meta Knight. Truth be told, there was a lot less of a glint in his eye than normal.

After an exchange of glances between all of us, we decided Why not? We could figure out who the werewolf was tomorrow morning. All of us voted for him and he walked up to the center of our circle. He spoke in a monotone not quite like him. "We knew we should not have trusted the likes of Charizard. It does not matter what happens. The werewolf will murder all of you and we will gloat over your corpses." Two laughs broke out. Freaked out, we voted for him post-haste.

As the ghost came down, he turned into the eskimos from before. They cackled together, holding hands as they disappeared the same way as Bowser Jr. did about a week ago. The voice came up again. "We found a final will." *We have fooled you all.* "He... they were mafiosos." Confused at this turn of events, we all went back inside.

 **Night 5: 5 remain.**

The final night was very quiet compared to the other ones. I was honestly surprised that the words of my will came true for me. I wracked my brain for who could be the final bad guy to overcome. Zelda was the Mayor, so she was out. I saw Donkey Kong heal Dr. Mario when I was attacked, so he was out too. Olimar was right about who the last Mafia agent was, so I trusted him. That left...

 **Day 6: 5 remain.**

All four of us seemed to think the same thing as we looked at Kirby walking out of his house. He tilted his giant round head-body and asked "What is wrong? No one's dead now, right?"

Zelda said "Well... everyone else combined knows what our roles are, except for you... Care to explain?"

Kirby began to sweat a bit. "Um... look, I was very hungry and I wanted a snack. I didn't know that swallowing them would kill them!" We collectively crossed our arms and executed him. He tried to float out but the ghost caught up to him and made him disappear. Abruptly, we were forced out of the blue fields. I hope that tomorrow, I can go again as a different role.

 **End of Game: Town Wins**

 **Captain Falcon- Transporter- Can switch any two people, including himself.**

 **Olimar- Medium- Can talk to the dead if alive, or talk to the living for one night if dead.**

 **Palutena- Executioner- Focuses on killing one person. If that person dies at night, they become a Jester. Is immune to killing at night unless they turn into a Jester.**

 **Kirby- Werewolf- Turns into a rampaging beast every other night. Can kill anyone that they visit during this time. Is immune to killing at night.**

 **Charizard- Mafioso- Kills one non-Mafia member every night.**

 **Ice Climbers- Disguiser- Takes the name and appearance of any non-Mafia member that dies up to 3 times.**

 **Pac-Man- Veteran- Can go on alert up to 3 times. Whoever visits them at this time dies.**

 **Meta Knight- Jester- Wants to get lynched no matter what. If lynched, they can haunt whoever killed them, leading to their deaths.**

 **Dr. Mario- Bodyguard- Sacrifices themselves to save anyone from death, killing their would-be killers with them. They can also protect themselves for one night.**

 **Zelda- Mayor- Can reveal themselves during the day. Every vote from a Mayor counts as 3 votes. Once revealed, a Mayor can't be healed.**

 **Donkey Kong- Doctor- Can heal whoever they visit per night, including themselves for one night only.**

 **Bayonetta- Consort- Blocks the roles of any non-Mafia members that they visit.**

 **Peach- Janitor- Cleans the bodies of any victim of the Mafia up to three times, leaving their roles and final wills a secret to all but them.**

 **Cloud- Sheriff- Determines if anyone is either a part of the mafia, a serial killer, or a werewolf (thanks reviewer).**

 **Bowser Jr.- Jailor- Can hold anyone in jail, executing whoever they find suspicious up to 3 times. If the executed person was an innocent town member, they can't execute anyone anymore.**


	3. Kirby the Jailor

**All Super Smash Bros. characters belong to Nintendo, Capcom, Sega, Square Enix, Konami, etc. All Town of Salem roles belong to Blank Media Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Kirby the Jailor**

 **Day 1: 15 remain.**

I was catching up on some much needed eating time when I was sucked into the portal again. A roll of the wheel happened and I got another roll- I mean, role, a Jailor. Apparently, this was what Bowser Jr. had yesterday. Speaking of which, I was glad that he decided not to kill me or I probably would have eaten him later.

I saw "Jailor" again, followed by "A prison guard who secretly detains suspects." A few seconds later, I was in my star again. Instead of a delicious note telling me to kill everyone when the full moon comes out, there was a cage, my hammer, and a note saying "Jail whoever you find to be suspicious. If they're very suspicious, kill them. Don't kill any town members though. Also, don't eat the note this time." Aw man, and I loved the cherry ink taste.

I walked out of my star onto a pink field instead of the deep blue from yesterday. As a 2-D man with bird wings crowed, I looked around at everyone. Toon Link, Palutena, Mewtwo, Cloud, Bowser, two Mii Brawlers (one was the normal one, the other was a girl wearing a cow skull mask), Luigi, Red, R.O.B., two Villagers (one was the Villager we knew, the other was a female Villager), Sheik, and Rosalina. As I looked around, I noticed that Red seemed to be very nervous for some reason. On that suspicion, I decided to get him tonight. Soon, a distant "Ness..." came over the distance and we walked inside for the night.

 **Night 1: 15 remain.**

I sneaked out of my house as quietly as I could the first chance I got after writing on my will thing that I was going to get Red. I tiptoed up to the window and looked inside. The human had his back to me, talking to someone on the phone. When he hung up, I took my chance and dragged him by his head out of the room. A few seconds later, he would find himself in my prison, like I was when Bowser Jr. had me. I brandished my hammer and said in a low voice "Hi. Tell me what you are."

He was freaking out as he said "Please don't kill me, I'm not in the Mafia! I don't wanna be killed." I shrugged as best I could. "Since you won't tell me..." I was about to smash his head onto the floor (while thinking about how yummy my hammer would be if it was covered in chocolate) when I looked out my window and saw the glint of two eyes. I froze. Suddenly, I felt the need to murder Rosalina instead. I was walking out when Toon Link broke my door down and cut me in half with his sword, screaming as usual. As I blacked out, I saw him put a note on my body and then leave with Red.

 **Day 2: 14 remain.**

The next morning, I was staring at my body in the afterlife. It was weird to be alone in there, and even weirder to see my body from another vantage point. The voice (more dreamlike this time) talked about how I died, what Toon Link wrote (something about "Don't capture my friends!") as well as my will. When everyone saw that I was a Jailor, some people shook their heads (Palutena and Cloud mostly) and said that this role in particular seemed to be cursed. Which may be true.

They didn't seem to remember my will because they were just biding their time until the next night. Red looked particularly relieved as he walked back to the house with everyone else.

 **Night 2: 14 remain.**

Since no one else was there, I decided to think about my plans for all three of my lunches. It didn't take long for me to hear a voice though. "Hey, Kirby. Are you in here? I want to talk about what happened last night."

I looked around and saw nobody, so I just responded while looking around. "Well, Red was very suspicious. He wouldn't tell me anything; he was just cowering in the corner of his cell. I was about to kill him when I wanted to kill Rosalina all of a sudden. I was about to do that when I was sliced clean through by Toon Link."

The voice made a few grunts as he... she... they? listened. Then they said "Thank you, I can talk about this tomorrow if I live that long. See you at the end of the game hopefully." As soon as they said that, Sheik popped right into the afterlife. She looked rather shocked. "Let me guess..." Both of us said Toon Link's name.

 **Day 3: 13 remain.**

Sheik's body laid in the pink grass with an identical cut through it. The voice said "Sheik was murdered last night. She was killed by a member of the Mafia. We found a last will." *I keep trying to heal people but nothing ever happens.* "We found a death note." *Sorry about this, I want us to win.* "She was a Doctor."

Sheik sighed a little bit then looked over at me. "So, are there any speakers to the dead out there?" I nodded then said "I don't think I know who that person is, either." People were whispering to each other but nothing else happened. Everyone that was alive went inside.

 **Night 3: 13 remain.**

We stared at each other the whole night because honestly we never talked to each other very much. Eventually, I started off. "So... how's the relationship going?"

"You mean me and Samus? We broke up years ago."

"...Oh..." I was sort of bummed out for not remembering that. Before I could put my foot in my mouth further (I wonder what that tastes like), Bowser was pulled into the afterlife.

He roared in anger then stomped his foot a few times. "I try to heal the guy and THIS is how he repays me?!"

 **Day 4: 12 remain.**

Bowser's body was hunched over, his head resting besides it. "Bowser was murdered last night. He was killed by a member of the Mafia. We found a final will." *Why does no one want my help? Grah!* "We found a death note." *Death to all doctors!* "He was a Doctor."

Mewtwo crossed its arms as it did the weird 'talking through the mind' thing with everyone. _I looked at Bowser's house last night. The only visitor was Toon Link. I think we should kill him before he does so to everyone else._ We were all very surprised at what it said, to the point that all three of us dead people were clapping. Toon Link pretty much stood there with his mouth wide open.

They voted him up to the center of the field and Toon Link tried to save himself by making a bunch of weird charades. Everyone pretty much voted him guilty. He looked up and screamed as he was kicked into the ground by the 2-D guy with wings. "We have found a final will." *D:* "He was a Mafioso." Everyone thanked Mewtwo as they went to bed, including us.

 **Night 4: 11 remain.**

We looked over to the odd-looking swordsman as he entered the afterlife. He waved to us, looking very nervous for some reason. The tension was killed off when the Medium's voice came out again. "Alright, Toon Link, who is left in the mafia?" He shook his head. "No one?" He nodded with a smile. "Hm... if you're wrong, well, the three other dead will take care of things."

The Medium's voice left and Cloud came in, breathing in and out. "Man, that was a hard way to go. Whoever took the kid's place is really sadistic." We all looked over at Toon Link and he sat down, not facing any of us.

 **Day 5: 10 remain.**

Cloud's body was face-down. Instead of any puncture wounds, he was a very zucchini green (Okay, I would probably have zucchini after the game was over). "Cloud was murdered last night. He was killed by a member of the Mafia. We found a final will." *This role is a very strange one.* "We found a death note." *We're under new management!* "He was a Witch." Oh cool, there was magic in this game!

While the alive people were discussing things, I asked "What's a Witch?" Cloud rubbed the back of his head and told me "Apparently, they're transporters but with evil intentions? I don't know, I was just fiddling around with my powers." "Oh." I turned back to the action to see the Mii Brawler with a skull helmet in the center of the town. She seemed to be constantly telling everyone to kill her under her breath. Eventually, her wish was granted. She smiled as she was dropkicked by the 2-D bird man.

A very ominous voice came out that said "The jester will get her revenge from beyond the grave." Six of them looked very surprised: Rosalina, Red, Palutena, R.O.B., the remaining Mii Brawler, and the female Villager. Everyone ran inside rather quickly afterwards.

 **Night 5: 9 remain.**

The medium decided to speak up at once. "Sister, who do you plan on killing? I hope you don't plan on doing so to me." She looked really angry all of a sudden. "You know what? I will kill you and I'll enjoy it!" She cackled as she turned into a pink burst of gas and floated down to the town. I don't know about the rest of these guys but this girl seemed to be crazy.

When the morning came, three people came back: the Mii Brawler Jester (who looked angry), the female Villager holding on tight to her hands, and a rather stunned-looking R.O.B. We were all really confused until the two of them clarified. The female Villager said "I switched the other Brawler and me. I didn't want him to die just because he voted wrongly." R.O.B. said in its monotone, **Red lost focus and poisoned me instead of who he wanted.** Now both of those made a lot of sense, admittedly. I didn't know that this game could be so intricate in its rules.

 **Day 6: 7 remain.**

The female Villager looked like she was peacefully asleep. "The Villager was murdered last night. She succumbed to grief over killing the Jester. We found a final will." *I hope I'm doing the right thing...* "She was a Transporter."

R.O.B., on the other hand, was completely sea green. "R.O.B. was murdered last night. It was killed by a member of the Mafia. We found a final will." *Bowser is a doctor. Mii Brawler (female) is a jester. Villager (male) is a witch. Palutena is a* "It was a Consigiliere."

Everyone was discussing for a while and eventually everyone voted for the male Villager to come up, since we couldn't win with witches. He said nothing; all he did was blankly smile like he usually did. He was voted guilty soon after. He broke his smile only when he was killed by the 2-D winged man. "We found a final will." *Oh well, good luck evil ones.* "He was a Witch."

 **Night 6: 6 remain.**

We were crowded now in the afterlife since there were 3 new additions. I pushed through the crowd to get to the newest arrival, the male Villager. Then I asked him "Villager, did you control me when I died?" He nodded, that enigmatic smile showing off again. "Why did you do it then?" He shrugged then spoke, which was a pretty rare thing. "I care about no one but myself here." I blinked then nodded. "Fair enough." No one joined us that night.

 **Day 7: 6 remain.**

In the morning, only one thing was said by the disembodied voice. "The Amnesiac remembered that they were a Doctor!" Rosalina waved and smiled. "It's me, don't worry, everyone!"

Palutena crossed her arms. "So... I'm one of the last people standing again, huh? Well... who's everyone else?" Almost everyone spoke up. Mewtwo thought _I'm a lookout._ Luigi said"I-I am an-a e-escort." The Mii Brawler said "I'm the medium." Palutena nodded. "And I'm the bodyguard..." That left only one person.

"Red? What are you?" He freaked out again, just like he did with me. "I'm not a member of the mafia!" "..." Palutena sighed at this then turned to everyone else. "Let's finish this." Everyone voted for Red and lynched him. A judo kick to the head was what sent all of us out.

Now that I could eat again, I resumed my eating activities with my usual gusto.

 **End of Game: Town Wins**

 **Toon Link- Mafioso.**

 **Palutena- Bodyguard.**

 **Mewtwo- Lookout- Looks at someone's house every night to see who visits them.**

 **Cloud- Witch- Controls someone and chooses a target every night.**

 **Bowser- Doctor.**

 **Mii Brawler- Medium.**

 **Luigi- Escort- Roleblocks anyone during the night.**

 **Mii Brawler 2- Jester.**

 **Red- Framer- Frames any non-Mafia member for murders they commit.**

 **R.O.B.-Consigiliere- Can determine the role of any non-mafia member.**

 **Male Villager- Witch.**

 **Female Villager- Transporter.**

 **Sheik- Doctor.**

 **Kirby- Jailor.**

 **Rosalina- Amnesiac- Can use any role from a dead person.**


	4. Advent Children Cloud the Retributionist

**All Super Smash Bros. characters belong to Nintendo, Capcom, Sega, Square Enix, Konami, etc. All Town of Salem roles belong to Blank Media Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Advent Children Cloud the Retributionist**

 **Day 1: 15 remain.**

I was taking care of cleaning up the town after the Sephiroth incident and have been constantly on call from Master Hand in case that I was needed. While I was planting some flowers, Crazy Hand snatched me up on a whim and tossed me into a portal. Oh god, I realized, I was going to get involved in one of those Town of Smash things, wasn't I? With a roll of the wheel, I got the role of "Retributionist".

In mild confusion, I read "Retributionist" again then saw the description for what a Retributionist did: "A powerful mystic who will give one person a second chance at life." Man, I really could have used that ability when Aerith and Zack... well, never mind, I don't want to angst anymore, I'm over that. I woke up in a faithful replica of my farm house with nothing but a note in it. "Bring a good person back (try not to die)."

With that advice in mind, I walked out into a village populated by an odd bunch of animals that walked and talked like they were humans/Moogles. A clock chimed a few times as I looked around at who my 'playmates' would be this time: Yoshi, Sonic, two of his friends (a black one and a red one), a younger version of myself, Charizard, a younger version of Link, Bayonetta, Lucina, two Villagers (one a boy and one a girl), Captain Falcon, Lucas, and Snake. As the sun set and a dog man howled with an accompaniment of a ukulele, we went back inside.

 **Night 1: 15 remain.**

I wrote on my will that I would only revive whoever I thought did a good job of things. As I looked outside at the quaint little village, I wondered if I would be able to move there in case Sector 5 could not be rebuilt. No one happened to visit me as the sun rose and I walked out.

 **Day 2: 12 remain.**

Three people were dead, which was very surprising for a first night. A piano was played in the background and the old mayor of the town read a small paper as we looked at the recently departed. The first corpse was that of Captain Falcon, with a piercing hole through his abdomen. "Captain Falcon was murdered last night. He was killed by a Serial Killer. We found a final will." *I have no experience talking to the dead...* "We found a death note." *Where are the knives.* "He was a Medium." I had never seen one of those before, but they seemed to be very bad news.

The next corpse was that of Bayonetta. She was relatively uninjured compared to the other victims, which was just a bullet to the head. "Bayonetta was murdered last night. She was killed by a member of the Mafia. We found a final will." *How fitting that I have this role.* "We found a death note." *Shame ya had to die this way.* "She was a Witch."

The final corpse was the red Sonic, or as the mayor called him, Knuckles. He was frozen in a block of ice. "Knuckles was murdered last night. He was killed by a Serial Killer. We found a final will." *Why did the hands bring me in? I have no idea how to do this game.* "We found a death note." *Stranger danger!* "He was an Escort."

Yoshi held up a mayor badge with a defiant expression on his face. Excellent. We could potentially even the odds in this game. Charizard kicked up a fuss for some reason and we eventually voted him up to the middle to quiet it down. After all of us voted it guilty, it laughed in success for what it did before being dragged down by a mole who was saying "Screw type immunities, I will rock your world, you overhyped lizard!" "The jester will have his revenge from the grave." We were all really nervous as we walked back inside our houses.

 **Night 2: 11 remain.**

I looked at the list of people that were dead and I was conflicted on who to save: the inexperienced medium or the brave hedgehog that was brutally murdered? Eventually, my heart was set on reviving no one on this night. Once again, I had no visitors. I walked outside, practically dreading whoever was going to be killed on this night.

 **Day 3: 7 remain.**

This time there were four people dead all around us. The piano played extra long as we looked at each of the dead bodies. First off was Lucina, her head lobbed off of her shoulders as expertly as I would swing my own sword... which was suspicious. "Lucina was murdered last night. She was executed by the Jailor. We found a final will." *Why didn't he believe me?* "She was a Retributionist."

The next was the black Sonic, Shadow. He was a pile of ashes with two jet boots on top now. "Shadow was murdered last night. He was killed by a Serial Killer. We found a final will." *I think one of those has a hatred of us.* "We found a death note." *Stranger danger!* "He was a Consigiliere."

The third was the female Villager. She looked like she was having a peaceful night's rest. "The Villager was murdered last night. She succumbed to guilt over lynching the Jester. We found a final will." *If we killed no one, Lucas is Serial Killer.* "She was a Godfather."

The final was the tall soldier, Snake. He had a slingshot bullet lodged firmly between his eyes. "Snake was murdered last night. He was killed by a Serial Killer. We found a final will." *Dammit!* "We found a death note." *Total mafia kill. :)* "He was a Mafioso."

I decided to vouch for my younger counterpart by saying "The other version of myself is the jailor. Don't kill him. Unless you're one of the serial killers. Then we're screwed." In the end, we decided to vote for Lucas, since that was the only clue we had. We lynched him soon afterwards after a rather bogus Doctor claim. We were proven correct when the mayor read that he was a serial killer. Now that the mafia was done, we only had one more serial killer to worry about.

 **Night 3: 6 remain.**

I knew that I had to revive someone sooner or later. I looked at the list and sighed. Only 3 of the 9 dead people were actual innocent members of the town: Lucina, Captain Falcon, and the red Sonic. After weighing my options, I decided to revive the hedgehog. He'd be a good distraction for the remaining serial killer, Lucina would be sort of a moot point since she had the same job as me, and Captain Falcon would probably be more useful dead. I prayed to the Lifestream and told Aerith to go retrieve Knuckles for me. Before I knew it, he was on the ground panting.

"I-I'm back? Oh no." I tilted my head. "What? Are you afraid of being killed again?" "No... well, yes." I laughed a little bit and in the morning the two of us went outside.

 **Day 4: 6 remain.**

The younger version of me had a sword strike through the chest, which gave me some flashbacks to Sephiroth almost killing me before. The mayor told us the information we already knew before, that he was a jailor who was killed by a serial killer. His will had a thing in there though. *Young Link says he's survivor, and I'll believe him. I killed Lucina because I can never tell if she tells the truth or not. She has a killer poker face. I decided to keep Young Link here for his safety tonight.*

Knuckles was already at his house exchanging thumbs up with his friend as the mayor screamed "Knuckles has been revived!" Sonic said "Wow... so is there another retributionist in the game?"

I nodded. "I'll take the credit for that one." We decided to relax for a little bit since our numbers didn't decrease technically and so we went inside.

 **Night 4: 6 remain.**

Since I had nothing else to do for this game, I decided to sit back and relax. That was when I got a knock on my door. I opened it and, to my surprise, the Villager was at the door. He had a glint in his eye and he was staring me down, brandishing his axe. I knew in that instant this was the serial killer. I slowly picked up my sword. "Okay... so, you're immune... it doesn't mean I can't fight back." He simply walked closer to me like a horror movie villain then rushed.

We locked blades several times but his axe seemed to be really strong, as if it was made of a very durable material instead of wood. Eventually, I couldn't hold up to the barrage of attacks. By the time the sun rose, I fell down like my younger self did, with my sword stuck in my chest.

 **Day 5: 5 remain.**

I woke up in the afterlife with everyone around me. "Uh... hello. How's it going down there?" Everyone turned their heads except for Captain Falcon, who just said "I gave Knuckles a bit of an awesome shout out."

After the mourning of me, Knuckles said "Okay, so I've been told by Captain Falcon that we should lynch the Villager and we're all being incredibly stupid about this." Everyone looked offended besides the Villager with his frozen face and Yoshi, who seemed to still be asleep.

Sonic shrugged. "Well, let's give him the benefit of the doubt. If anyone dies tonight, we can lynch the Villager in the morning."

Everyone, at the same time, put their hands to their foreheads, as everyone walked back inside for the night. Captain Falcon in particular said "Ooh, come on!"

 **Night 5: 5 remain.**

While we were waiting for the Villager's next victim, I walked over to Lucina. "So... hi. I didn't mean to keep you dead there. I thought Knuckles would be able to distract the killer enough for us to survive."

She smiled at me and shrugged. "It's okay, it's just a game. Besides, the town won the last two games, I think it's fair for us to lose one for a change."

As the sun rose, Yoshi landed in the middle of the crowd. "(Oh no!)", he seemed to be saying. It was just my guess but I assumed that Yoshi was also killed last night by the Villager.

 **Night 6: 4 remain.**

Yoshi was skewered on a tree the next morning. We already knew he was the mayor and that the Villager killed him, and the death note was pretty ominous. *Town, your last hour strikes. :)*

The Villager looked around at the remaining 3 guys. Sonic and the doofus that I reincarnated were freaking out. Young Link, though, seemed to be pretty relaxed, like he didn't really care if he won or lost. Good attitude, I supposed.

Luckily, they had a good head on their shoulders because all 3 of them voted for the Villager to stand trial. He chuckled a little bit. "Golly, what took you guys so long? I thought you town members had more brains than this..." They voted guilty on the spot. As the mole bellowed "No more blood's gonna be spilled here, especially from you, punk!" and dug him under, we were all collectively kicked out of the town.

 **Game Over: Town Wins**

 **Yoshi- Mayor.**

 **Sonic- Investigator- Investigates someone every night to find a clue to their role.**

 **Original Cloud- Jailor.**

 **Charizard- Jester.**

 **Young Link- Survivor- Wants to survive. Can protect themselves with a bulletproof vest every night.**

 **Bayonetta- Witch.**

 **Lucina- Retributionist- Can revive a dead town member once.**

 **Advent Children Cloud- Retributionist.**

 **Male Villager- Serial Killer- Kills someone every night. Has night immunity.**

 **Captain Falcon- Medium.**

 **Shadow- Consigiliere.**

 **Lucas- Serial Killer.**

 **Female Villager- Godfather- Gives orders to the rest of the mafia. Is immune to the sheriff and killing at night.**

 **Snake- Mafioso.**

 **Knuckles- Escort.**

 **Apparently, Cloud will always be a punching bag according to the RNG. I don't hate Cloud per se, it just seems like I do since I keep killing him off. XD**


End file.
